


Family in the Dark

by SupremeTempest



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff I guess, Lord of Shades is Knight but he can choose to be big 'n scary or smol 'n cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeTempest/pseuds/SupremeTempest
Summary: Just a scene I imagined happening in Silksong, assuming the Embrace the Void ending is canon. Probs won't actually happen tho.





	Family in the Dark

The trap had been laid expertly. 

Even if she’d been on the lookout for such an ambush in the unassuming corridor, she likely wouldn’t have noticed it until it was too late.

As it was, she’d been stunned and bound just long enough for her attackers to toss her into a cage.

She was starting to get rather tired of cages. She’d started this adventure breaking out of one and fleeing the small bugs which seemed to have captured her at some point previous. 

Of course, while she still couldn’t remember where she’d been taken from thanks to the psychologically abrading winds of the wastes, this cage was most definitely much sturdier than the last. 

Thus far, it had resisted all of her attempts to break free, leaving her to only be able to glare at her captor as she dangled over a seemingly endless chasm.

Whoever they were, she hadn’t caught their name, and they certainly knew how to talk, appearing unphased by her withering stare.

Then they gave the command and she was falling.

She resumed her escape attempts. 

She was certain, somehow, that she would be able to survive a fall even as great as this, so long as her landing area wasn’t particularly hazardous, but trapped within this heavy cage? She’d be crushed for sure.

But the damnable thing was truly sturdy, not even deforming when she managed to bounce it off the walls of the vertical shaft she was swiftly descending.

Soon enough, she was out of thread and out of options, left only to lament her poor fortune as the light from above grew fainter and fainter.

Time passed and, belatedly, she realized that she’d been falling for an awfully long time.

Any and all light had long since faded out, and the temperature had dropped drastically, her strength steadily draining and her consciousness fading.

Was this her fate to fall and fall and fall until she passed from exposure or thirst or starvation?

With the last of her will, abandoning her pride, she cried out, "Someone! Anyone! Please. _Help_..."

She lost the battle against the dark, then, falling still and silent.

-

There was nothing.

And then, there was something.

Eight beacons of light appeared, oblong and arranged in two columns of four, splitting the darkness.

By their light, if any had been around to see, it may have even been possible to see four massive hands reaching toward a gilded cage.

-

She woke. She had not again expected to, in those final moments, but she did.

Pushing herself first to her knees, then, unsteadily, to her feet, she took stock. Her various tools were all in place, her needle embedded point-first into the ground not far from her. Placing it upon her back, she turned.

There, behind her, lying half in and half out of a black lake, was the cage, rent apart into a jagged mass of metal that no longer at all resembled what it once had been. 

That wasn’t the sort of damage she’d expected to see from a rough landing. It looked more as though some great beast had torn it open.

Driven, perhaps, by some unknown call, she approached the lake and knelt down before it. For some reason, the odd, pitch-black substance felt… familiar.

Deep within the mire, two points of light opened, looking back up at her.

Despite her every plate of chitin telling her to be cautious, she reached forth, into the dark.

At first, nothing. Then, pressure, the sensation of a smaller hand closing around hers. And then, without ever passing through her ears, she heard a whisper.

_“Safe. Sibling. Missing. Happy. Love. Worry. Hornet. Safe. Go. Strong. Coming.”_

Then it retreated, the lights vanishing. 

She stood.

Hornet.

That was her name.

She had forgotten many things in those wastes, her name and, apparently, her kin amongst them.

She remembered now. Not everything, but enough.

She knew she was Hornet. 

She knew she had family.

She knew that they loved her.

She knew that they were coming for her.

Her feet were moving almost before she told them to, eyes scanning keenly for a route upward.

Her family was on its way, and she’d be _damned_ if this whole accursed kingdom wasn’t bowing at her feet when they arrived.


End file.
